Humpty Dumpty
by cherry619
Summary: Sam doesn't like to be touched after the Wall comes down. He's flinchy and wary and much more comfortable not around people than he is with them. Dean is the obvious exception. Drabble. Does contain WINCEST. Read A/N for more. Comment-fic meme fill.


**Authors Note: **This is yet another fill for a prompt over at the comment-fic meme. Except this one is **Wincest. **Though there is nothing explicit in this story. Past them showering together, nothing sexual happens in the shower or outside. Hope you like it. Thanks, Charity

* * *

At first Dean doesn't think anything of it.

Sam was often more clingy when he was sick or injured when he was just a kid, so it was usual for Sam to do so when he was a full grown adult. It's not like Dean can complain anyway, he prefers if Sam sticks close by, just in case of course.

After going through the horrific phase of "_Omg Omg shit fuck. The wall came down. Oh God. I didn't want him to see. Why couldn't I protect him?" _

Dean would prefer to keep Sam in his sights 24/7.

So when they stop at a diner to pick up some grub to bring home, Sam close on his heels, even reaching out and grasping Dean's jacket tightly, Dean didn't really think nothing of it.

There were a few customers seated in the old booths but they paid the newcomers no mind. To busy eating or reading the newspaper, scouring for something interesting that might have happened in their boring town.

"What might I get you sugar?" The plump waitress asks politely, lip gloss slightly smudged and her hair in a messy bun.

"I'll have the Classic Special with everything on it, and a side order of bacon fries _doll_." Dean winked at the 40 something waitress making her blush.

"What about you honey?"

Dean felt Sam's hand latch onto his jacket again, almost using Dean as a shield which was comical given Sam was_taller_than him.

The waitress gave a perplexed look at Dean when Sam didn't answer. "He'll have the same except make the bacon fries a salad please?"

"Sure thing." The waitress said perplexed, staring at them one more time before walking off to give their order to the cooks.

"What's with you tonight Sammy? Huh? You've been hiding back there ever since we walked in." Dean said softly, turning around to stare at his brother.

Sam was staring at his shoes, shoulders slumped and his form shaking slightly. "Sammy?" Dean asked worried, reaching out to grasp onto his shoulders. "Ar-are you _crying_?"

Sam wasn't crying though he was literally shaking. Trembling as if he had hypothermia. He felt his throat close up at the sight.

_All your fault. Couldn't protect him. Worthless._

Dean ignored the thoughts in his head. "Hey? Sammy look at me?" Dean asked gently, patting his brother's shaking shoulder.

Sam looked up, his eyes bleeding out terror as he stared at the waitress taking another customers order.

Dean briefly flicked his gaze toward her but found her non-threatening. "It's going to be alright. You hear me?" Dean accentuated his words when he squeezed Sam's shoulder, making Sam break his gaze away from the waitress and focus on him. Sam nodded but he didn't appear to be too sure.

Dean was going to let it go for now though, especially when the waitress came back and handed over their orders in a crumbled brown bag.

"Here you go. That'll be 15.95 please."

Dean handed her over some crumbled bills and told her to keep the change as he steered his brother out the door. On the way out though, a young couple was busy walking in which caused them to collide with Sam.

Dean felt as if he was watching a train go off.

His brother flinched violently, a hurt sound escaping his throat as he teetered.

The young couple gawked at the sight, not quite believing what they were seeing.

Dean wasn't sure he was either.

"Sammy!" Dean barked loudly, hoping to get the kid to stop panting like he was having an asthma attack.

Sam didn't respond just kept shaking and trembling, doing his best to hide his large frame as he bent over, his face almost kissing the pavement.

"Damnit Sam." Dean marched over to his brother and grasped onto his shoulders, yanking him up.

"Sam? Sammy! Hey Sammy look at me. No _look_at me!" Dean grasped Sam's face with his hands and waited until Sam's eyes focused on him.

They were blown wide with fear but when Dean started coaxing him to calm down and breathe, Sam began to settle. Shakily exhaling air as he clutched tightly to Dean's arms.

"That's it tiger nice and slow."

Once Sam didn't look like he was about to fall over, Dean let go. Sam shakily breathed out a quick 'Sorry' whether for him or the absent young couple who hurried inside when Dean started to yell.

Dean stared at their dinner, long dropped on the ground so he could better attend to Sam and sighed. "There goes that 15.00 dollars."

"Sorry Dean I-I just sorry." Sam stuttered, still clutching tightly to Dean's arm.

"It's alright. Let's just head back ok? I think I need a shower, you have me sweating bullets."

Sam nodded shakily as Dean began walking the short block back to their motel. Noticing Sam never let go of his arm.

Closing the motel room softly, Dean had to get Sam to unlatch for a few minutes so he could strip out of his sweaty clothes to take a shower.

Dean wouldn't like to admit it but taking care of Sam was hard work sometimes, especially after the wall fell. He found himself needing to take multiple showers a day just from sweat alone, that didn't account for all the stress that he needed a hot shower to relax away either.

"Sammy I'm going to hit the shower, ok? Stay right here. I'll be out in a few."

Sam was sitting on the bed, hands fiddling with his jeans as he stared at Dean.

"Okay?"

"Ye-ess okay."

Dean sighed. "Okay."

Staring at Sam for a few more moments, Dean sighed and went into the bathroom.

The hot water pounded down on his aching muscles, making him sigh in relief. His heart was still hammering from Sam's earlier freak out but all he could think about was if he stopped Castiel none of this would of happened. If he protected Sam more. Done _anything_he could have saved his brother this pain.

Dean wasn't sure how long he was in the shower, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes when the bathroom door opened.

Dean frowned and peeked around the curtain. "Sammy?"

Sam was stark naked, pale skin glowing in the flickering light. He looked nervous as he stepped in the shower with him.

It's been awhile since they've taken a shower together. In fact a long while since they did anything more than messy hand jobs or brief kisses.

As soon as Sam hit the shower he latched onto Dean, wet skin sliding against his own making his cock twitch in interest. "Sammy?" Dean asked again, pulling back to see his brother's face.

"I-I don't want to be alone." Sam admitted softly, trying to get a good handle on Dean, as if he might disappear any minute.

"Sammy..." Dean sighed, heart breaking again. This wasn't anything sexual, Dean's beginning hard on eased as soon as Sam flashed him that vulnerable look he's been wearing ever since it happened.

"It's alright kiddo." Dean sighed, pulling Sam into a brief hug, softly rubbing his wet back up and down. "Besides I needed someone to reach my back anyway."

Sam snorted softly and Dean felt as if they might be able to make it after all.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this one as well, and thank you for reading even if techincally this was Wincest. Please let me know what you think. Thanks, Charity!_**


End file.
